The present invention relates to a blood sampling device with a vacuum tube of the type comprising a sleeve provided with a two-ended needle of which the first end is to be injected into the patient and the second end is to perforate the plug in the vacuum tube which is placed in the sleeve and which, when the first end has been placed in the vein to take the blood sample, is fitted onto the other end of the needle so as to create suction for taking the blood sample.
In order to take the blood sample, the tube is partially engaged in the sleeve but is prevented from being fitted onto the needle. The patient is then injected and the tube pressed down onto the needle so as to perforate its plug. The vacuum prevailing in the tube thus creates low pressure which draws the blood into the tube. At the end of this sampling step, the tube is extracted from the sleeve. The needle and sleeve may be left in place in order for a further sample to he taken from the same patient. If this is not desired, the needle is extracted and has to be fitted with a cap before disposal. The needle must then be unscrewed and a further cap fitted onto the rear part of the needle.
This operation requires a certain amount of cars and the user may possibly prick himself and thus risk contamination.
The aim of the present invention is to overcome these disadvantages and proposes creating a blood sampling device with a single-use vacuum tube which has a simple structure and provides particularly effective protection against all risk of injury by the needle.
To this end, the invention relates to a blood sampling device with a vacuum tube characterised by the means set out in the claims.